The Crazy Life
by RoseyQuinn
Summary: It all starts with a sarcastic teen by the name of Stiles Stilinski leaving Beacon Hills and moving in with his cousins, the Gilberts in Mystic Falls.


_Disclaimer- I do not own Vampire Diaries or Stiles Stilinski, I do however own his lines and plot so please do not copy._

 ** _{'It's Happening All Over Again'}_**

 ** _Stilinski House_**

A sarcastic teen by the name Stiles Stilinski walked into his two story house, sighing tiredly. Having been busy with all the werewolf stuff happening in his daily life.

"Stiles, is that you?" A voice calls out from Stiles kitchen.

"Yeah its me, not a burglar or anything." Stiles sarcastically says, knowing the voice to be his Dad's.

"Not now stiles, please come in here." Papa Stilinski calls out in seriousness.

Stiles looks to the kitchen doorway with confusion and seriousness. He walks into the kitchen to see his dad sitting at the table with a troubled face.

"Is everything alright dad?" Stiles asked confused, sitting down across from him at the table.

"What I am about to say may be upsetting but, just hear me out." Papa Stilinski assures him.

"Okay?" Stiles furrow his eyebrows, his concern growing.

"I've decided that you should move in with your cousins in Mystic Falls for a while." Papa Stilinski explains.

"What!" Stiles yells out, standing while knocking down his chair in the process.

"Now listen-" Papa Stilinski starts.

"I can't leave, my friends need me here, dad!" Stiles yells out, crossing his arms.

"Stiles!" His dad yells out, catching stiles attention. "I don't want to do this, I really don't son, but you are giving me no choice."

"Why! Why do you want me to move away!" Stiles asked frustrated, I shed tears start to appear in his eyes.

"The lies Stiles, and the sneaking around and the popping up at crime scenes, I just don't know what's going on with you anymore."

Stiles shakes his head, tears threatening to spill. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm lying, sneaking around and popping up at crime scenes but I just can't tell you."

Papa Stilinski shakes his head, standing up. "This is the exact reason Stiles, I'm not changing my mind, You are leaving tomorrow and that's final."

"But." Stiles says shocked at what he had just heard.

"No buts Stiles, I have already informed them and they will be expecting you so go and pack." His dad says and stands. "Now, I'm heading to work and when I get home, I expect you to be packed and ready for tomorrow." He walks out of the house to work.

 ** _SS/DS/SS/DS_**

 ** _Gilbert House_**

A beeping sound was heard inside a small messy room in the Gilbert home, a lump in the bed starts moving around, groaning.

A knock on the rooms door is heard. "Get up Stiles, we have school today." Stiles cousin, Elena says before her footsteps fades away.

"Argh." Stiles groans out, sitting up, his eyes squinting as the sun shines through the window. He gets up and dresses for his first day of school before heading down to the kitchen where the rest of the Gilbert family was.

"Toast. I can do toast." His guardian, Jenny says running around the kitchen.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." Elena says as his other cousin, Jeremy walks in behind Stiles.

"Apparently, coffee is the answer to everything nowadays." Stiles says sarcastically and Elena nods agreeing.

"See, he gets it." Elena says.

"Is there any coffee?" Jeremy asks, taking Elena's coffee.

"Hey." Elena whines while Stiles laughs at the siblings.

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?"

"I'm good." Elena says smiling reassuringly.

"I am also good." Stiles says while Jeremy takes the money, making Stiles shake his head at him.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?"

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Elena asks.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at.." Jenna checks her watch. "Now, Crap!"

"Then go. Its not like we can't take care of ourselves or anything." Stiles says sarcastically.

Elena gives him a look to tone down the sarcasm before looking to Jeremy.

"You okay?"

"Dont start." Jeremy grabs his bag and leaves. Elena looks to Stiles as he shrugs and goes outside to his beloved jeep, Roscoe.

 ** _SS/DS/SS/DS_**

 ** _Mystic Falls High School_**

Stiles gets out of his jeep with his backpack before walking into the school, looking for his locker. He had already gotten his timetable a few weeks before school had started.

When he finally got to his locker, he puts his stuff away, only keeping the stuff he needed for class. Stiles looks to his right to see Elena and her best friend, Bonnie standing in front of the administration office.

With curiosity, he goes up to them and looking into the office asking, "What are you two looking at?" Startling the two girls.

"All I see is back." Elena says once she recovers.

"Well, it's a hot back." Bonnie states, Stiles looks at them weirdly.

"Okay? Weird much."

Bonnie then mysteriously says, "I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar."

"And how do you know that?" Stiles asked confused.

Bonnie looks to him, explaining, "Apparently I'm psychic now." Stiles looked at her in awe. "Cool."

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground huh?" Elena says, stopping Bonnie and Stiles from continuing their conversation.

"Pretty much." Bonnie says, making Stiles chuckle in amusement.

"Jeremy, good batch, man." Elena glances to her brother who seemingly is buying drugs. Stiles sees the look in her eyes and starts shaking his at her. "No."

"I'll be right back." Elena says, ignoring Stiles and walking after her brother.

Stiles sighs before facing Bonnie and saying, "I'm gonna head to class." He walks away.

 ** _SS/DS/SS/DS_**

 ** _Mystic Falls High School_**

 **History Class**

"Our home, state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it creates a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. The Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union." Stiles history teacher, Mr. Tanner, states.

Stiles looks to the new guy to see him looking at Elena who is staring back. He roles his eyes, realising that look from seeing it on his best friend and secret girlfriend.

 ** _SS/DS/SS/DS_**

 ** _Mystic Falls Cemetery_**

Stiles walks with Elena into the Cemetery, her asking him to be her ride, and sits down next to Elena which was directly in front of her parents grave.

As Elena writes into her journal, Stiles looks around before his eyes land on a crow sitting on his Aunt and Uncle's grave stone. He hits Elena's shoulder, gaining her attention and pointing to the crow.

"Okay hi, bird. That's not creepy or anything. Shoo." Elena's says waving the bird away, it fly's off.

"That's what I thought." Stiles laughs a little at that comment.

The crow reappears and fog starts to surround the ground of the cemetery, a shadow of a man is standing behind a tomb. Stiles looks around nervously, grabbing Elena's hand, saying, "This place is starting to become a scene from a horror movie."

Elena hits his shoulder, saying, "Now is not the time Stiles" before they are running. Elena trips, resulting in them both falling down the hill. As they start to get up, they hear a noise and shoot their heads up to see Stefan standing there, a few feet away.

"You both okay?" He asked them concerned.

"Can't get better then being in a Cemetery," Stiles says at the same time Elena says, "Were you following us?"

"No, I, uh, I just- I saw you fall."

"Uh-huh, and you just happen to be hanging out in a Cemetery." Elena asks Skeptically.

"It's not like he isn't visiting anyone or anything," Stiles says, arms waving around.

Elena ignores him, looking to Stefan angrily.

"I'm visiting, I have family here."

"Oh wow. Tactless. I'm sorry. It's the fog. It's making me foggy, and then back there, there was this-this bird. And it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right. The Hitchcock?" Elena rambles looking to Stiles questioningly.

"I think so." Stiles answers her question.

She looks back to Stefan introducing herself. "Elena."

"I'm Stefan."

"I know. We have history together." Elena says.

"And English and French."

"Right." Elena says nodding.

Stefan looks to Stiles questioningly,"And you are?"

"Stiles, Stiles Stilinski."

"Interesting name?" Stefan says, his head tilting to the side.

"Thanks." Stiles looks to Stefan's ring saying, "Nice ring."

Elena looks to it as well as he says, "Oh. Um, it's a family ring, yeah. I'm kinda stuck with it. It's weird, huh?"

Elena talks before Stiles starts. "No, no. It's just, I mean, there are rings and then there's that."

Stefan changes the subject, "Did you hurt Yourself," looking towards Elena.

Stiles looks to Stefan weirdly.

"hmm?" Elena asks confused.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"Oh, uh, I don't know," Elena puts her foot on a rock and lifts her pant leg, she sees a cut gushing blood. "Oh! Would you look at that. That is not pretty." Stefan turns around and his faces changes, Stiles looks to him weirdly, trying to figure out what is going on with him. Elena looks to Stefan, "Are you okay?" His eyes start to change.

"You should go. Take care of that."

Stiles looks to Elena as she says, "Really, it's nothing." They both turn back but Stefan had disappeared, Stiles looks around for any indication on where he went. He turns back to Elena and says, "You need to fix that." Elena looks to him smirking, "You still can't stand the sight of blood, huh?"

Stiles just waves his arms in the air before heading back to his beloved jeep, Elena walks behind him, Laughing.

 ** _SS/DS/SS/DS_**

 ** _Gilbert House_**

At the Gilbert house, Stiles is up in his room, facetiming Scott.

"Hows everything in Mystic Falls?" Scott asks curiously.

"It could be better if you were here buddy, and we also got a new student today."

"Cool, what's the new student like?" Scott says.

"Well, his name is Stefan, he is broody, hates the sight of blood, he disappears and reappears like a magician, also he and Elena are acting like you and Alison did when you guys first met."

Scott laughs at his best friend before saying, "Well, he sounds interesting."

"I think there is something up with him." Stiles states.

"Like what?"

"Like-" Stiles starts before a knock was heard on the door.

"What?" Stiles yells through the door as Scott laughs silently at his annoyed face, from the computer screen.

"You and I are going to the Grill to meet Bonnie." Elena's voice was heard through the door.

"Why do I have to come?" Stiles whines back.

"Because I said so and you need to stop being anti-social." Elena explains.

Scott's laughs are heard, Stiles face turns smug as he says, "I am talking to someone, Scott, so I can't come with you, sorry." Not being really sorry at all.

"That doesn't count, you need to talk to people that live here in Mystic falls and I am older then you, so you are coming with me to the Grill, say goodbye to Scott and lets go." Elena commands and before Stiles can argue any more, Elena's footsteps are heard going away.

"Only older by a month," Stiles mumbles.

Stiles looks to a laughing Scott before saying, "I hate you, dick."

Scott laughs harder before saying, "I miss you too buddy, see you later man."

"You too." Stiles says before the screen goes black.

Stiles sighs before standing and changing. He walks out of his room, down the stairs before heading to the front door, only to stop, seeing Elena and Stefan talking.

Clearing his throat, Stefan and Elena look towards him, Elena blushes and say. "He is coming to the Grill with us."

Stiles groans before going past the two love sick teenagers and walking out the front door to his jeep with them behind him.

 ** _SS/DS/SS/DS_**

 ** _The Mystic Grill_**

The three of them walk into the grill as Matt, Elena's Ex, walks up to them.

"I'm Matt." Matt introduces himself to Stefan, shaking his hand tightly.

"Stefan."

Matt looks to Stiles with a smile, then looking to Elena with a frown and a nod before walking away.

The three of them sit down at the table with Bonnie and Caroline, who wastes no time to start firing questions at Stefan. "So, you were born in Mystic falls?"

Stiles shakes his head as Stefan answers, "Mm-hmm. And moved when I was still young."

Bonnie leans forward, saying, "Parents?"

"My parents passes away."

Stiles pats his shoulder saying, "Sorry dude, any siblings?"

"None that I talk to. I live with my Uncle."

Stiles looks to him strangely at that answer.

"So, Stefan. If you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline says, trying to flirt but Stefan doesn't acknowledge it.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie explains as Stefan looks to Elena.

"Are you going?"

Stiles answers saying, "Oh, yeah she is."

Elena shoots him a look but blushes.

 ** _SS/DS/SS/DS_**

 ** _Boarding house_**

Stefan's 'Uncle' Zach walks into his room holding up a newspaper, showing him. "You promised."

"This was an animal attack."

Zach doesn't buy it, "Don't give me that. I know the game. You tear them up enough, they always suspect an animal attack. You said you had it under control."

"And I do."

"Please, Uncle Stefan. Mystic falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you being here, it's just going to stir things up."

"It's not my intentions." Stefan says.

"Then what is? Why did you come back? After all this time, why now?" Zach questions loudly.

"I don't have to explain myself."

"I know that you can't change what you are. But you don't belong here anymore."

"Where do I belong?" Stefan asks, confused.

"I can't tell you what to do. But coming back here was a mistake." Zach says before walking out of the room. Stefan opens a door, pulls out a journal with what looks to be a really old picture of Elena. The writing under the picture says, 'Katherine 1864'.

 ** _SS/DS/SS/DS_**

 ** _Mystic Falls High School_**

 **History Class**

"The battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of War in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" Mr. Tanner asks.

"Um, a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot?" Bonnie says, making Stiles snickered into his hand.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's okay. Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt says coolly.

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical event?" Mr. Tanner asks.

"I don't know." Elena says, embarrassed.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." Stiles glares angrily at the teacher, hands turning into fists.

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." A voice says, Stiles fists relax while looking to Stefan, who stuck up for his cousin.

"That's correct. Mister?" Mr. Tanner trails off looking to Stefan.

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" Mr. Tanner asks.

"Distant." Was his only replay.

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." Mr. Tanner says smugly.

"Actually there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner."

"Hmm," Mr. Tanner acknowledged, embarrassed and angry at being corrected. Elena looks to Stefan, thanking him as Stiles yells out. "You go Stefan." Resulting in the class laughing at his remark and Mr. Tanner glaring at him, before the teacher could give Stiles a detention, the bell rings and he runs out of the classroom.

 ** _SS/DS/SS/DS_**

 ** _The Falls_**

Arriving to the Party, Stiles decides to hang out with Elena and Bonnie.

"Just admit it, Elena." Bonnie says.

"Oh. okay, so he's a little pretty." Elena says.

Stiles looks to her replaying, "What every boy wants to hear."

Ignoring his comment, Bonnie says, "He has that romance novel stare."

They look around before Stiles asks, "So, where is your knight in shinning amour."

Elena hits the back of his head, making him whine before saying. "I don't know. Bonnie, why don't you tell us, you're the psychic one."

" Right, I forgot. Okay, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate."

"Wait, you need a crystal ball." Elena says looking around, finding a bottle on the floor, she picks it up and gives Bonnie the bottle.

Bonnie takes it and touches Elena's hand in the process, She spaces out for a while and Stiles looks to her weirdly, she comes back to her senses and abruptly pulls her hand back. Elena looks to her worriedly. "What?"

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow."

Stiles and Elena look to each other in shock.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"A crow. There was fog, a man. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? OK, I'm gonna get a refill." Bonnie leaves Elena and Stiles alone.

Elena calls out to her, "Bonnie!"

Stiles looks to Elena saying, "That was weird, what's up with her?"

"I don't know." Elena says before they both turn around to see Stefan there.

Stiles jumps into the air in shock, "Holy Shit, dude, you don't sneak up on people like that."

Once again, he was ignored as Elena says to Stefan, "Hi."

"Hi."

Stiles shakes his head saying. "I'm out of here." Walking away while muttering about 'creepy dudes sneaking up on them.'

 ** _SS/DS/SS/DS_**

Stiles was leaning against the railing, drinking, when he hears Elena's voice calling for help.

Confused, Stiles walks to where her voice was to see Jeremy holding a bleeding Vicki. Stiles quickly runs over there. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Jeremy answers as Matt runs over asking the same question as Stiles did.

"I don't know, something bit her on the neck."

"Call an ambulance." Elena yells out and Stiles pulls out his phone, calling for help.

When Stiles was done on his phone, he looks to his left to see Stefan shake his head before leaving the scene. Stefan looks to him strangely before putting his attention back to the matter at hand.

 ** _SS/DS/SS/DS_**

 ** _Boarding house_**

Stefan runs into the boarding house and Zach, who is looking to Stefan worriedly, asks. "What's going on?"

"Someone else was attacked tonight Zach, and it wasn't me." Stefan says quickly before entering his bedroom. A crow fly's in. Stefan follows to bird with his eyes before looking to the man on the balcony. "Damon."

"Hello brother." Damon says with a mischievous smirk.

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?"

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog." Damon says.

"When'd you get here?" Stefan asks cautiously.

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it."

"It's been 15 years Damon."

"Thank god. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads."

"Why are you here?" Stefan asks.

"I miss my little brother."

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do."

"I've manage to keep myself busy." Damon says, his smirk getting bigger.

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you." Stefan says, trying to figure out what his intentions are.

"Ah. That can be a problem. For you."

"Why are you here now?" Stefan asks again.

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one word, Elena. She took my breath away, a dead ringer of Katherine and that kid, what was his name. Oh, yes, Stiles. Now that kid is one sarcastic person and looks hot in a cute sort of way, I like it but we're not talking about him, no, we're talking about Elena. Is it working Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?" Damon says, riling him up.

"She is not Katherine."

"Well, lets hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something. When was the last time you had something more stronger than a squirrel?" Damon asks, already knowing the answer.

"I know what you are doing, Damon. It's not gonna work."

"Yeah, Come on. Don't you crave a little?" Damon starts hitting Stefan.

"Stop it." Damon keeps on hitting him.

"Let's to do it, together. I saw a couple of girls out there. Let's just cut to the chase, Let's just go straight for Elena."

"Stop it!" Stefan says angrily.

"Imagine what her blood taste like!" Stefan's face changes. "I can."

"I said Stop!" Stefan runs into Damon, both crashing through the window and falling onto the pavement, Stefan looks side to see him not there.

"I was impressed," Stefan looks ahead to see Damon standing near the hedges. "I give it a six, missing style. But I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face, thing. It was good."

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon. huh? But wherever you go, people die."

"That's a given." Damon state's, bored.

"Not here, I won't allow it."

"I take that as an Invitation."

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?"

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I am just keeping my word."

"Just, stay away from Elena and Stiles."

Damon ignores the comment and says, "Where's your ring. Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and poof, ashes to ashes. Relax, it's right here." Damon holds Stefan's ring to him, as he grabs it out of his older brothers hand, Damon grabs his arm and throws him into the garage. "You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again."

Sounds could be heard inside the Boarding house, "I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Zach." Damon yells out before walking away.

 ** _SS/DS/SS/DS_**

 ** _Gilbert House_**

Arriving back to the house on his own, Stiles runs back up to his room and sits onto his computer chair, searching up the name 'Salvatore'.

Many websites pop up under the name but one catches his attention, he clicks onto it and sees a photo of Stefan Salvatore standing next to a slightly older man from 1953.

Stiles looks at the picture in shock, "What the heck".He looks at it a bit more before sighing. "Oh great, I just can't get a break, can I?"

Shaking his head tiredly, rubbing his eyes. He closes his computer down, already having saved what he had searched up before changing into some comfortable pyjama pants and falling onto his bed, already asleep. Not noticing bright, blue eyes, staring at him through the trees, outside."


End file.
